Golden Kitsune Alchemist
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto finds himself attempting to add this dimension's alchemy to his power. He joins the military and participates in the Ishbalin war. Though that's just the start of things, especially when he meets a woman and her two sons. NarutoxTrishaxHarem.
1. Journey of a Lifetime!

Golden Kitsune Alchemist

000000000

NarutoxHarem

0000000

Author's Note

000000000000

This story hasn't been updated in three years. Redoing it, making massive changes and making it a better overall story. I hope you guys enjoy this revision.

000000000000

Story Start

000000000000000

_The open country side reminded him of home. As he continued down the dirt road he took in the fresh air as he continued along the path. As the sun continued its slow descent into evening Naruto stopped to set up camp. Once the equipment was set up he went hunting. With the fire wood collecting Naruto began a fire to make his preparations for the fish he caught. _

_ As he rested peacefully by the fire the sound of movement brought him out of his peaceful meditation. ''Show yourself; I know someone is out there and if I'm forced to I'll hunt you down," he threatened as he looked around. _

_In a flash his camp Fire was obliterated to nothingness. ''What!?" Naruto murmured to himself as he tried to figure out how the intruder managed to put out his campfire. He quickly cycled through the possible methods until he decided on one. ''Light,'' there was no trace of any other elemental tampering and he better than anyone would know if Wind was used. The man looked to be in his thirties with blond hair and a goatee. _

_''You seem to be the wiry type. I didn't mean to set you off, just a traveler living off the land.''_

_"Let's just say I have reason to be edgy of anyone sneaking near me. Considering you blighted out my fire I figure you at least owe me your name." _

_''You can call me Van Hohenheim._

On that day he began learning Alchemy. Though learning about Alchemy didn't stop there for him.

He would continue on his journey learning more about the art that was Alchemy. Somehow he had managed to himself with a young woman who was also trying to learn more about Alchemy. She was fairly tall and fair-skinned with dark-eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned figure, and upper back-length black hair done in the style of a pony tail. She was wearing a long sleeve white blouse with, form-fitting grey pants reaching her ankles. She was wearing a light turquoise winter cook and her foot wear consisted of winter boots.

Thanks to his higher than normal body temperature the cold hadn't affected him as much, but he could tell his companion wasn't adjusting as well from the shivering.

''Izumi,'' He called out to the woman as he held out pill. ''Take this…it'll warm you up,'' He said handing it to her. She hastily swallowed the pill waiting for the affects to kick in and in moments the cold seem to melt away. The eighteen year old didn't have much to her name and was looking to apprentice under the famous alchemist Silver Steiner. It was how he met her seeing as he wanted to continue his Alchemist training since Hohenheim just up and disappeared one day. It was only fair he departed Alchemist knowledge onto the blond for in exchange for eating the food the traveler had caught after all. Though it would only be once the survival exercise was over that the two would learn Silver Steiner had died some time ago, they met with his elder brother; supposedly famous for his Hand fighting technique; Gold Steiner.

Though, of course at the time they were unaware before they took the test. The test in question was something remarkably simple; they both had to survive a month in Briggs Mountain with only a knife. During that time the two had spent aiding one another using both wits and their abilities to stay alive. After the test the blond was amazed at the beat down his new friend gave Steiner and the two agreed to keep in touch. 1899 rolled around and the blond found himself involved in the Ishbal war where he would meet some allies that would become long term friends long since the war had passed.

That was also during that time Naruto would meet people he would be happy to call long life friends the first was smooth talking ladies' man Roy Mustang whose ambition reminded Naruto of his own desires to become Hokage in his youth.

Then there was also the ever eccentric Maes Hughes who would not shut up about this super wonderful girl waiting for him.

The most unforgettable one by far was very passionate albeit a bit weird Armstrong who inherited his family's art that was crafted OVER THE COURSE OF MANY GENERATIONS and apparently could summon sparkles at will which Naruto found himself strangely jealous of and lastly someone he hadn't seen in years since he met her father during his travels Riza Hawkeye. The sigh young woman surprisingly enough ended up being a skilled gun wielder.

Currently Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he dropped down to where the others were at. Maes was going off about his beautiful girl back home and how he couldn't stand the fact that at the moment guys could be making passes at her. ''Why are we friends with him again?'' Naruto asked with a half face palm as Roy shrugged.

''That reminds me…you need a woman,'' He said as Maes came up and draped his arms around them.

''He's right…when are you going to get yourself a…''Maes stopped as all three of them tensed; a noise setting off their senses. Naruto tried to smell the person out, but he couldn't pinpoint where he or she was because of all the blood and dead bodies. Out of nowhere a crazed looking Ishbalan popped out with a dagger. The three of them spun. Maes didn't have his gun, Roy was without his gloves, and Naruto left all his items in his tent meaning he would have to react with his natural abilities to disarm the man.

Though, that wasn't necessary as a bullet exploded through the attacker's skull ripping through it as he fell. Blood and Brain decorated the ground as their heart beats slowed. ''Looks like we have a Hawk's Eye watching over us,'' Maes commented.

''Yeah, it's a still nameless sniper. It's become quite a topic amongst the troops. She's still a cadet from the military academy, but at any rate she's got a good arm…It's seems she's been brought all the way out here…Ha…To think they have to pull out even a little chick like that…This must be the end.''

The war did come to a close soon after a long eight years to which Naruto was given the rank of colonel and was invited back to Resemebol by the Rockbells after he saved their lives from a crazed Ishbalan they were treated who was obviously under duress.

It was a nice refreshing change of pace. Naruto was hoping that he could rest in Resembol for a couple of months before continuing his journey.

''Robert, Sara thank you again for inviting me into your home,'' Naruto said as the train came to a stop at the station. As he expected from the area he could view from the train windows Resembol was a small and quaint little village; then again he did have their stories to go on.

''How many times do we have to tell you Naruto it's the least we could do.'' Robert replied, grateful the blond happened to have been there that day.

''My husband is right; we owe you our gratitude and lives for what you did…the thought of not being able to see my little girl again. I just don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along.'' She said as Naruto grabbed her suitcase for her. ''Thank you.''

''No problem…at least now I have a place to stay.'' He said as they stepped off the train. The first person to greet them was Pinako, Robert's mother who was rather short woman who was within elderly age range, but not helpless or immobile and their daughter Winry who looked a lot like her mother. From behind them appeared an attractive woman in her late twenties with a fair skin complexion and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair hung to her mid back in an ordinary yet well brushed style and she was of average height with her two sons. They looked to be about five and four respectively with blond hair.

After he finished greeting Pinako and Winry he made his way over to them. ''Hello,'' he greeted them with a friendly smile. ''…my name is Naruto Uzumaki,'' he said, keeping in mind that the people in this culture introduced their first names first,''... nice to meet you,'' He said extending his hand to her.

''H-Hello I'm Trisha,'' She greeted him taking his hand as she looked up into his eyes and blushed a bit. She quickly then shook off the feeling and said. ''These are my sons Edward and Alphonse,'' She said as Naruto bent down and held out his hand. While Al happily took it and shook it Ed just glared at him.

''Ed…don't be rude,'' Trisha scolded him as Naruto laughed.

''It's okay, not exactly the best thing to be open with everyone you meet.'' By now he was used to this sort of thing.

''Naruto are you ready to go?'' Sara asked him as he nodded and they all went to the Rockbells resident where Naruto explained how he saved Robert and Sara from certain death at the hands of an Ishbalan. The blond already knew he was going to enjoy his stay in Resembol.

The next day the Elric brothers' rushed into the house, Ed, being hungry, smelling pie. Ed and Al turned to the kitchen. "Mom, what're you making?'' Ed asked, running up to her.

"Raspberry Pie, your and Al's favorite,'' Trisha answered, setting the pie on the window seal.

"When can we have it mom?'' Al asked, his mouth watering at the thought of the tasty treat.

"After dinner now, why don't you guys go into your fathers study, and study more alchemy, hmm?'' Trisha suggested.

"No thanks, mom, I've had enough studying for today,'' Al responded, feeling like his head would explode if he studied anything else.

"Well, I'm going to go study, so I'll catch ya later, Al!'' Ed said and ran off to the study.

"Well, Alphonse," said Trisha, "...why don't you help me make dinner? I could use some help.''

"Yeah, sure mom I'll help! What's first?'' Al asked, eagerly.

"Well, you can start by gathering some vegetables in the garden,'' Trisha informed him after as Al ran off with an Okay. He came back in, reporting that there were very dark clouds out now. "I can see that. But thanks for the report anyways,'' Trisha said, putting the plates on the table.

"Well, I did get the vegetables;'' Al said and lifted his basket of added apples and other real vegetables.

"Thank you Alphonse,'' said Trisha as she smiled, reached down and grabbed the basket from Alphonse. A little later, during dinner, it was raining hard outside, and there was the lightning and thunder to add to this. It wasn't supposed to be as dark as it was outside, but all the dark clouds blocked the little sunlight that was supposed to still be there. Suddenly, there were a few knocks on the door.

"Who could that be in this storm?'' Trisha quietly wondered to herself as she stood up.

"Wait, no, Mom, it's probably just Winry. She's stupid, so I wouldn't doubt that she'd be stupid enough to go outside like this.'' Ed said and stood up, rushing to the door.

"Brother, you know that's not true! Winry is 'Scared' of storms! She wouldn't go out in them! She hides in a corner and cries.'' Al said. Ed ignored him and opened the door. He was about to say, 'hello,' but stopped and looked up. It obviously wasn't Winry, and it wasn't anyone from the village.

"Hello there Ed is your mother home?'' Naruto asked.

"Mom!'' Ed called for her. Trisha came walking over.

"Oh…hello there Naruto," she said in a friendly tone, "...what brings you here?''

''Well you see there's something I wanted to talk to you about…a person from your past,'' He stated as Alphonse ran up next to his brother.

"Brother, who is it?'' Al asked, and then looked up.

"Oh, well come in, come in. There's no sense in staying out in this rain.'' Trisha said, letting him in.

It was getting late and Naruto and Trisha were still talking. He was trying to find the whereabouts of Hohenhiem. His simple questioned bloomed into a full blown discussion on several topics. The two were so absorbed in their discussion they didn't notice Ed and Al listening in.

Naruto finished his tea and handed the cup to Trisha.

"Well, I should be going. I need to continue my search," he said standing up.

"But it's pouring outside," Trisha observed as a look of concerned formed on her face. "you'll be soaking wet!"

"I know," Naruto agreed with a reserved sight. "… but I need to head back. I think you for your hospitality Miss Elric," he finished his statement as he got up from the seat..

He grabbed his coat and opened the door, only to be greeted by loud thunder, lighting, and a torrent of rain. "On second thought… do you mind until I wait out the storm?" Naruto asked as he closed the door. Even if the storm and rain wouldn't kill him it wasn't like Naruto would have liked venturing out in such conditions.

"Yes, we have an extra room you can use," Trisha offered him.

''Thank you,'' He said as she led him to the spare room.

That morning, everyone was up but Edward. Al had been hanging around his mom, Trisha, and Naruto all morning, getting into the conversations and starting ones.

"Brother will be happy to hear you're going, but I think you should stay another day. I mean, it's all wet outside. You could get hurt if you go to fast.'' Al said, obvious in his attempts to keep the stranger around. He didn't have many memories of his father or how his mother was when he was around. Though, he was perceptive enough to sense his mom's loneliness whenever she took notice of another couple and how distant she would become at times.

''I guess I could stay another day…I'm sure the Rockbells wouldn't mind,'' He said, smiling at Trisha. She smiled back. Al smiled to himself, without the others knowing. He was right. He had to be right. Ed would hate this, Al knew. But, if Al could do something to stop the man from leaving, without hurting him or anyone else, he'd have to stay at least another day.

Al knew that, even if his mom and Naruto just thought of each other of friends, he didn't want them to be separated just yet. They needed time, and he seemed like the perfect person to be able to make his mom happy again.

"He'll be glad? And why is that?'' Trisha asked.

"I don't know, but mom, I'm going over to Winry's, we'll go play by the river and be gone awhile, so if Ed wakes up, tell him that.'' Al said, and then waited for a reply.

"Okay, just be sure to be back for lunch.'' Trisha said and watched Al run up to his and Ed's room.

Al dressed himself in some regular cloths, and put on the best shoes he had for running in, and then left his brother a note, and ran off out of the house and down the trail, heading for the train station. He had to get there and back before noon. Along his way, he ran into Winry. She was wearing a red summer dress, and some sandals; her hair was down today.

"Hey Al, what's the hurry?'' She asked, running up alongside him.

"If I tell you Winry, please don't tell anyone! Not even mom! She can't know. And I already feel bad enough for lying to her, but now I don't feel as bad, because you're here with me!'' Al said, continuing his run.

"What did you lie to her about, and where's jerk?'' Winry asked, referring to Ed. Ed had never really apologized to her, and she was still mad.

"Well, Mister Naruto came to our house asking us about my dad last night. He stayed with us because the storm outside," Alphonse explained, "Ed doesn't like him, but mom does, and I think that they like each other, so I'm going to keep him from leaving without hurting him or anybody else.''

"Why don't you have jerk do it?'' Winry asked.

"Because, Ed wouldn't believe me he'd refuse to believe it, and he'd be mad at me for thinking that way, and we'd only end up getting into a fight. Sides, even if he did believe me, he'd only end up hurting the poor man.'' Al said, then was about to say something else but slipped in a puddle left by the rain. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Alphonse! Are you okay?'' Winry asked in worry as she helped Al up.

It was the next day and things went on per usual. ''I'm sorry about this Naruto,'' She said as she gave him a spare set of Hohenhiem's old clothing. Ed had 'accidentally' spilled hot soup all over him.

''It was an accident I'm sure...'' he said with a sigh. He really liked that shirt and the washing methods of this time period would not restore it.

''I just don't understand what's gotten into him.''

''He's just being protective of his mom,'' He said simply as she looked over to him. ''For the life of me I can't understand why he left. A beautiful wife and two sons…I could never give up a family so willingly." He said leaving Trisha to her thoughts.

A few months later from that day on came over every day after that and started teaching the boys alchemy. Every day the attraction, both physically and emotionally built up between them. Even Ed had finally relented and taking a liking to Naruto. Right around this time he came back after a good run and a frantic Trisha ran into his arms. He was able to make out between her sobs that the boys were missing so he went out and looked for them. By nightfall he had returned with the two boys and asked her what happened. Apparently she was talking to Sara and the boys overheard them. She said that the night before he left Hohenhiem was mumbling something about it being a mistake, also about him being here. She wasn't sure what to make of it but he figured the boys ran off interpreting that he meant them.

It didn't take long to find the boys and bring them back home. The following day Naruto had set out early as he tried to figure out some thoughts that were plaguing him leaving Trisha debating whether or not to open her heart up to the blond. He had asked her out a few days ago but she reluctantly turned him down.

''Why are you doing this to yourself?'' Sara couldn't help but ask Trisha. She had been observing her friend the past few weeks and noticed the subtle changes. ''Naruto is nice man.''

''I know Sara…but it's just…'' Trisha was completely unsure on how to answer her question. She had some hope that Hohenheim would come back, but with each passing day that hoped waned.

''But nothing Trisha; I hate to say this but he isn't coming back. You should at least give Naruto a chance,'' Robert told her as he entered the room with a tray of sandwiches.

''What about you boys do you think I should do it?'' Trisha asked her two sons who nodded. ''I'm out numbered it seems…very well.''

''They never can get quite the right shipment.'' Naruto murmured shifting through the tomatoes. He was at the market shopping for dinner. Small village equated to small variety simply enough.

''Hello there Naruto, lovely day we're having.'' Trisha greeted as she walked up to him, carrying a basket of ingredients with her.

''Well hello there Trisha. So what brings you here? Besides shopping I mean?'' he asked, having to resist the urge to give himself a dope slap.

''Actually,'' She started as she began blushing. She never found herself in this sort of position before. Though she was going to stand firm to this decision. ''I was wandering if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night? I understand if…''

''I would love too,'' He answered cutting her off. ''Say around eight?''

''Yes…'' She answered as her heart thumped in her chest.

''It's a date then,'' He answered as he picked up her hand kissed it. ''I'll see you then,'' he said as he continued his shopping.

0000000

Chapter End

00000000

Early on I remember reviews and statements I was given and I'm going to reiterate some facts and responsed. Trisha is given and my thoughts on Rose and Sheska are that I'm rather on the fence with them.

Winry is just plain off limits.

Others like Catherine really don't have much character so I'm not so sure about her either. Then there's the really weird voting for May Chang who is clearly underaged. He wanted an epilogue sort of thing, but her crush on Al is way funnier.

Then we get to The Best of Naruto who reviewed this story some time ago.

His vote was for Gracia Hughes and his reasoning behind it was solid so she's a good choice.

As for Izumi, nah not going for it neither will I go for Riza. (The humor potential though in Naruto flirting with her will be gold.)

Maria Ross and Olivier are on the possibilities list.

All and all my writing ability from three years ago is nothing compared to what I can do now which puts me in a better position to handle my stories and everything better. With that said I hope you guys enjoy the new version of Golden Kitsune Alchemist.


	2. Uzumaki Bride

Golden Kitsune Alchemist

000000000

NarutoxHarem

0  
>Story Start<br>0

Trisha had just came back from her date with Naruto that night and spent most of the night thinking back to the blissful evening she had with Naruto. Though, all Good Things come to an end when a good night wasn't followed by pleasant dreams. That night she dreamed about when her lover left her.

She remembered how she stood frozen, unable to believe the words that came out of his mouth. Surely he couldn't have been serious; he wasn't going to leave her to raise two children on her own.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. Trisha, don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise you that."

She shook her head and backed away. "When?"

"I don't know. I love you, don't –"

"Oh god! You can't do this…why now!'' She said as she fell to her knees, her right hand against her chest as she started. ''Alphonse is only thirteen months old and Edward will be four in a few weeks. Are you really just going to leave us to fend four ourselves?''

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice in the matter. I love you all."

She let out a shriek and turned away, she felt him leave. Then she turned to watch him go.

She watched him leave from there and fell to the ground, clutching herself until she heard the loud begging cry of her youngest child. Calling her into motherhood.

Trisha woke up crying as the loneliness embrace her again. She started to cough and hack up blood. She thought after it hadn't have happened in a month she was getting better. Now it was getting worse and she had no idea how much time she had left.

Over the course of the past two weeks Naruto and Trisha continued to date without much incident. Though Naruto could sense something wrong and since Trisha wasn't saying anything he decided to bring it up.

''Trisha can you please tell me what's wrong. I want to know; I'm worried about you,'' He said as he gently reached up and brushed her cheek.

''I…Naruto….I have an illness…the doctors have no idea what it is just that my immune system has trouble fighting it,'' She said as tears leaked out of her eyes. She was waiting for him to say something or leave her but he calmly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

''I see…I was wandering why you've been looking so pale. We'll find a way to do something about this illness I promise you Trisha." He promised as he simply sat there and held her. He could help her that much was sure, but that would require telling her about him more than he had told anyone since he arrived here. So he did what he had to and hope that Trisha would be willing to accept all that she would learn.

Finally after a couple of days Trisha phoned up Naruto and invited her to her home.

''I been giving it some thought Naruto…'' Trisha started as she sat opposite side of him. She was ready to give her answer. Her sons were over at the Rockbells so they were alone. ''When you told me your past it threw me for quite the loop. I'm just a simple town girl and the only thing I have to value is my two precious sons…my lover left me and it broke my heart once…how can I be guaranteed you won't leave me like he did?'' She asked as Naruto moved to the couch and sat next to her.

''Trisha….simple words won't make much difference. I've been on my own for quite some time now. When I made the choice to become a sage that meant despite living with and growing old with my loved ones I would begin a cycle anew to start the process over. Even if that means carrying memories of a thousand life times I use my gifts to help people, to better their lives. It's something I've grown used to so I don't take this lightly when I say I want you , me, and the boys to be a family. In fact I got something for you,'' He said as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

Trisha gasped as she cupped her face with her hands. ''…..''

''Well…open it.'' He said ushering as she took the box and opened. Inside was a large three inch diamond. ''My word…'' She said gazing at the size of it.

''Yeah…I had managed to find this during my travels. It seemed far too nice to just pawn it off so I've been carrying it with me all this time until I found the right moment. I think this definitely counts as the right moment.'' He said as she started to tear up. ''Trisha Elric…these past few months have been wonderful. I have met many people in my life time, but so rarely can I say I've found a woman who I absolutely wish to make a family with. I've grown to care for you and want to be by your side…will you marry me?''

''Yes…Yes I will,'' She shouted as she jumped into his arms. She was so happy that she couldn't believe it. Long ago she gave up the hope that she would ever become a bride and have her own wedding and now it seem like it was happening.

''Well then my future bride…looks like we have some good news to spread,'' The blonde said as he wiped the tears of joys from her eyes and cheek. They already knew that their first destination would be the Rockbells to inform the others.

A few months had passed and everything was set up. In fact the town was crowded from all the people that came from the invites. They weren't expecting that many but currently they had more than five hundred from the RSVPs.

The final preparations were made for the wedding as people Naruto had met during his travels stopped by the town celebrate. While all of them couldn't be there for varied reasons of either work, distance, or even money Naruto was happy that many familiar faces could make the trip.

Time seemed to move fast as all the preparations were taken care of over the basis of a couple of weeks.

"Nervous?" one of the men inquired Naruto.

"Yeah..I am." _It doesn't matter how many times I do this I'm nervous as hell...I swear delivering babies is easier compared to this._

In another room down the hallway Trisha was a bit uncomfortable as they painted her cream on head to toe. Normally when women first married they would wear white as a sign/symbol of purity. Though she never married she had two children and tradition pointed she should wear a different color, a light one of course.

Finally the moment they were all waiting for occurred. The eyes of the Bride and Groom met outside the chapel. She may not have had white make up or dress but she was as beautiful as any bride. Naruto wore a Haori and Kimono that he managed to get exported with a solid black Hakama.

Naruto and Trisha stood behind the small table in front of the priest and alter while their friends and people considered to be family took their places to either side, facing each other.

When everyone was in their place, the priest proclaimed, "We have gathered here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony. Now if anyone is against these two marrying speak now or forever hold your peace.'' Silenced rung through the church. ''No objections?'' He asked as he looked around the room. The cake looked delicious and the champagne appetizing. The young children looked nice in their little outfits. There was also Winry in a pretty little dress who carried a little basket of petals identifying her as the flower girl and the Elric siblings were both the ring bearer. The ceremony continued on without so much as a hitch as Naruto and Trisha exchanged vowels.

''Do you, Trisha Elric take Naruto Uzumaki as your wedded husband, to cherish and love through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, as you live?''

''I do.''

''Do you, Naruto Uzumaki take Trisha Elric as your wife to love, cherish and love through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, as you live?''

"I do."

"With the power invested in me I declare you two wedded...you may now kiss the bride."

Naruto and Trisha kissed as everyone erupted with cheers. Both looked at the special rings they were wearing. Soon more pictures were taken, just like they were doing the ceremony. The newlyweds gave their goodbye as they left for their honeymoon.

There was a layer of roses scattered across the floor of the honeymoon suite. After hours of travel the atmosphere in the room was relaxing. The Bed was large, and the frame, the wood looked relatively new. The newlyweds sat on the bed, but nervous with anticipation.

"Honey could you help me get out of this dress?'' Trisha asked. '' After spending the whole day in this thing, I'm anxious to get it off. ''

''You don't mind if I tear it off do you?'' He asked huskily in her ear, causing her whole body to flush red.

''Impatient aren't we?'' She asked playfully.

''For your treasure…without a doubt,'' He answered. Using wind he tore the dress right off her and moved it to a pile off in the corner. The sensation was without a doubt both surprising and arousing. That much he could tell by how hard her nipples stood to attention.

Naruto slipped out of his clothing with ease.

Both of them took a moment to drink in the other's figure taking in every inch, practically salivating at their respective prizes.

The distance between them came none existent as their bodies pressed together. A passionate lip-lock like never before followed with an embrace. Their hands trailed the other's body as they let out low guttural moans. They fell back, with Naruto on top, the soft friction and heat radiated from them as their bodies gyrated against each other. Their lips parted so they could respectively find new destinations. Naruto lick and nipped on the right side of her neck as Trisha mimicked his actions on his left. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, down her neck and in-between the crack of her breasts. Her fluids seeped out, splattering onto Naruto's aching cock head.

''I desire you my flower,'' He told her as his hand slid down her back and gave her rump a squeeze. Trisha arched her back at the sensual contact and shuttered. She had never felt so aroused, so dirty, so animalistic. She had an overwhelming desire to satisfy this man, this Adonis. She wanted to make him moan her name and desire her in every way. She placed her hands on his chest and slid down a bit, grinding her ass against his cock. His passionate moans seemed to further excite her.

She then hoisted herself up and took hold of his pulsated tool with her right hand. '"I desire you too and I'll make sure feel real good,'' She replied with a husky yet sexy purr as she slid down his pole. She groaned as she felt him practically split her in half. She fell back slightly as Naruto moved into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. He then began thrust upwards inside of her, causing her to back up and down on him, sending spine tingling spasms throughout her body.

''Harder!" Trisha cried out, as her nails dug into his back. With each thrust, her nails tore at the skin. ''Oh! This feels so good!'' She cried out as the tempo increased. Her breasts bouncing with each action. After a few minutes she found herself on her back with Naruto kissing her passionately.

''Do you want me to continue? Give you the best fucking you'll ever get or,'' He brushed her cheek. ''Do you want me to love and cherish you…do you want me to make love to you?'' He asked softly. Trisha nearly felt her world come to a halt. She had never been asked that by her former love, hell she didn't know any woman alive who had been asked something like that by her lover. Her heart, felt like it began to swell as tears filled her eyes. At that moment she was filled with genuine Joy, Happiness, and Love she didn't think possible.

''Naruto…please…make love to me.'' She said softly almost fragile like as tears of happiness threatened to fall.

Naruto obliged as he gave her a soft peck on the lips. ''I love you Trisha Uzumaki.''

''And I love you Naruto Uzumaki..'' She said, followed with a moan as Naruto slowly pulled out and pushed back into her. The slow and sensuous pace kept up as her husband would switch between kissing her passionately to kissing other parts of her body. They kept this pace for quite some time, joined at the hips. All through the night they stayed in the embrace as the orgasm that was to come. They interlaced their hands and pressed their lips together as they came together. For that moment the two felt like one and laid there in the embrace, holding each other until they both fell asleep.


	3. The Honeymoon! With an updated notice

Golden Kitsune Alchemist.

0000000

Naruto x Trisha

0000000

Author's Note

00000000

Trisha of course won't die of her illness as the income Naruto will bring in will allow her to have better access to medicine and medical care. I'm saying this now because in the last version people apparently did not understand the situation.

0

Story Start

0

The morning Naruto woke up the sound of birds chirping outside of their window, Trisha was still asleep so Naruto slowly got out of bed hoping not to disturb her and went to have a shower. For their honeymoon they were in the city of a world that seemed to be two centuries ahead of the world they had left.

By the time he got out and headed back into the room drying his hair he saw Trisha was up and getting dressed, ''Well good morning Miss Uzumaki, did you sleep alright?" Naruto said as he placed the wet towel in the basket.

''It took me awhile from all the excitement, but after a cup of coffee I think I'll be fine.'' she said, trying to play off how anxious was to explore the city. This would lead her to uncharacteristically chatter and drag Naruto all over the place.

''Anything you wish to do?''

"I thought we could have a look around some of the shops. I saw a nice dress in one of them."

"We have the next two weeks to do whatever we want so sure why not.'' he said as he grabbed a pair of boxers out of the drawer. Getting dressed and enjoying a nice hot breakfast the two of them went window shopping.

''I would love to see you in that.'' he said, pointing to a window where a Fuchsia one shoulder cinched side detail sexy mini-dress.

''I think that one is more my taste.'' she said, gesturing to a Red Chiffon Elastic Satin one shoulder floor-length Evening Dress. "So what do you think?" Trisha asked him with a slight nudge.

''Well you can go try it on. It's our honeymoon so let's go wild and have some fun.'' he suggested as they walked into the store.

Naruto found himself sitting on a bench and waiting for Trisha to try on different dressed and such. So when Trisha emerged from behind the curtain she certainly showed what she was working with.

"So what do you think?" Trisha asked as she did a 180.

Naruto whistled. ''I'm going to have to buy a pick-axe to keep those badgers away. In fact we shouldn't get the dress. You look too sexy in it and I only have two eyes that look in only two directions at a time.''

Trisha giggled, "Well aren't you just the sweet talker. Well I suppose we should get the dress and go.''

''Already? We just got here?''

Trisha had to do a double-take and process the words she just heard. Words that she never thought she would hear a man other when it came to shopping off all things. ''I...I mean there are a few more things I would like to check out.''

''Then feel free to do so.'' he said with a shrug. ''Considering my relationship status I've pretty much become numb to this sort of thing. I am no longer being able to harmed by the horrors of hours long shopping that affects most men.''

So sure enough the endless sweaters, top, and skirts with does that go with this or this go with that began. Thankfully enough Trisha wasn't the shopping type to switch her mind at the drop of a hat. Having lived a modest life she only went for clothes that were practical and had to be urged by Naruto to explore her taste some more. After stopping by the cafe for some tea the two spent the rest of the day sightseeing, with Naruto explaining all the technological advancements and stuff this parallel world made strides in.

The two returned to their room to enjoy another private night as husband and wife. Trisha sauntered over to Naruto and gave him a brief and sweet kiss. Their kissing grew more intense as tongues wrestled and lust flowed freely. They fell onto the bed as Naruto began removing the buttons from Trisha's dress as her hands slipped under his shirt to remove the article of clothing. Their lips met as fingers trailed along each other's naked kiss.

Trisha moaned as Naruto nibbled as her neck. His teeth raking across the skin as his hot breath breathed on her. His hands sliding down her dress off of her to place kisses against along her bra covered breasts. His hand came a rest on his pants clad bulged as they worked her out of her dress. Her knickers were soon removed by Naruto's teeth as his fingers began exploring her depths. As Naruto explored her innards Trish used her left hand to pull down Naruto's zipper. Using his unoccupied hand Naruto used it to unbutton his pants and pulled it down so removing his boxers would be an easy task for the home maker.

"Mmm…so hard," the home maker purred.

She ran her hand up along his shaft in a few firm strokes. Naruto relaxed to the feeling, enjoying the sensations that followed. Naruto soon found he was pulled onto the bed and forced on his back as Trisha started licking around the tip, slowly took in the length of his member.

''Hhm!'' Naruto grunted, throwing his head back at the intense sensation.

Trisha moaned at his approving words. She bobbed her head up and down his erect penis, licking and sucking his nicely sized dick. She ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft while firmly grasping the base. The erotic slurping sounds of her sucking filled the room and Naruto enjoyed every blissful sensation. He groaned as her wetting quim caused his cock to twitch in her back. ''Mrs. Uzumaki why don't you come over here and let your animal loose.''

Flashing Naruto a sultry glance, Trisha straddled his pelvis and positioned herself over his cock. His hands remained firmly on her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Holding the base of his shaft, she slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

''Aaah! So good!'' she panted as she felt her walls stretched by Naruto's member.

"You feel so good Trish! I slide in just right.'' he grunted as Trisha began riding his ridged cock to her delight. Breathing turned to panting as she dug her hands into his rough, six-pack abs and moved her hips at a fervent pace. Her hips gyrated against his naked flesh, working his cock inside her tight folds.

He began matching her movements with upward thrusts of his own as his latest wife began riding out the intense orgasm that began building up. His cock thrashed inside her, hitting the areas that left the woman on top of him a moaning mess. The first of their rumps wasn't dragged out, working their hips harder his balls tightening in tandem with her insides snuggly hugging his cock as each thrust stimulating her.

Trisha whimpered and moaned at each thrust. Trisha leaned over and captured Naruto's lips as their hands continue to caress every curve of bit of muscle. Just when they were on the edge Naruto rolled them over and slammed himself into Trisha several times as he release several spurts of cum that coated her insides.

Trisha threw her head back and let the release explode as her body twitched under the assault, Naruto's cock working in and out of her as he continuing coating her walls. Pressing her lips against his, Trisha wrapped her arms around his neck as they spend the rest of the night making the hotel bed become musk in their smell.

000

Chapter End

000

Because of how strongly several people have felt this will no longer be a Harem story.


End file.
